Husband to None and Father of One
by Sedor
Summary: With Rukia's execution halted, the Karakura gang breathed a sigh of relief, only to reel back in horror as the true mastermind has finally made his move. Why is Aizen so interested in the Substitute in the first place? As chaos runs free, only time will tell. AU after Rukia's execution.
1. Chapter 1

**Husband to None and Father to One.**

So…yeah I kind of got bored with some of my other stories and while browsing for some good stories about Aizen, I thought…'Why are so many of Aizen's fanfics yaoi in nature?' Needless to say I decided to build on this one a little bit. I have several ideas laid out, but is there anything specific you would like to see? If there is let me know and I'll see if it can be fit in. Otherwise, please read and enjoy this expanded version of my former one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto Attacks"_

'_Inner Speech / Thoughts'_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 1:**

"_Otou-san, look what I found!"_ _a five year old boy with vivid orange hair and bright brown eyes called out, running up to his father. Setting his brush down, a man that looked to be in his early twenties, with kind brown eyes and wavy, medium length brown hair, stood and scooped the energetic boy up, into his arms._

"_Oh? What is this?" he asked the boy, smiling as his son hid his treasure within his cupped hands. Coaxing the boy's fingers apart, he watched as a fragile looking black butterfly with crimson markings on its wings, rested calmly on the boy's palm._

"_Pretty!" he shouted happily, thrusting the creature right under his father's nose._

"_Yes it is, why don't you go show kaa-san okay?" the man said gently as he set the boy down on the ground, watching as he ran off shouting for his mother. Chuckling as he followed after the boy, he traced his steps through their comfortable home, ending in the small kitchen. Staring at the scene, he felt his heart lighten at the sight in front of him._

_A young woman in her late teens or early twenties kneeled down next to the boy, her crimson kimono accentuating her curvaceous figure. She had tanned skin and stormy grey eyes, features in stark contrast to her equally vivid short orange hair. Her tanned fingers flitted gently over both creature and child, drawing a giggle from the boy at his mother's ministrations. "That's so pretty, where did you find it?" she cooed at the boy, ruffling his hair._

"_Near the river," the boy replied, noticing his father in the doorway. "Kaa-san liked it!"_

"_I knew she would," he replied, moving over and wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. Feeling her rest her head against his chest, he sighed in content._

"_Aizen-sama?" she said, puzzling him. She never called him by his family name or added the suffix sama before. "Aizen-sama?" she repeated again, fading away as his body was briefly shaken._

Opening his eyes to the world again, Sosuke blinked owlishly and stared as Tosen shook his shoulder again.

"Yes Kaname what is it?" he asked in his casual tone, his mind still walking amongst his past.

"It's my shift now," Tosen replied, stepping back and gesturing to one of the many screens in front of Sosuke. "You should get some rest."

Nodding his head with a sigh, he pushed his chair back and turned away and headed out of the room, retreating to his own Division's barracks.

XXX

"_I'm sorry Aizen-san, I don't know what happened, but I tried to treat him as best as I could," an elderly woman said as she led a stricken-faced Sosuke deeper into her home. As she slid back the wooden door, he felt his heart crack down the middle at the sight before him._

_His son; his strong, beautiful boy lay face up on a futon, his body wrapped in bandages that were stained with gore. His once flawless skin was marred by black and blue bruises and various burns, each widening the crack bit by bit. Kneeling next to him, he took his son's hand with a heavy heart, feeling tears pour down his face and sobs fight their way free of his throat._

_Hearing the sound, his nineteen year old son cracked an eye open and smiled up at his father. "Tou-san…you're back," he said in a quiet tone, his voice hoarse from the cut to his throat._

"_Shh, you shouldn't try to speak for now, I'll…I'll get you to a healer, just please conserve your strength," he pleaded with his son, his grip tightening around his son's deathly pale hand._

"_I tried to stop them tou-san…" the boy coughed out, his chest heaving painfully and a red splotch appeared on the stained white cloth indicating that a wound had reopened. "But I was…too weak to do anything…to them."_

"_No! You were never too weak," he said sharply. "They were the weak ones for attacking a woman and child." Hearing his son laugh lightly, he winced as the laughs turned into violent, wracking coughs. Trying to still his son, he found his son's hand clasped on his shoulder._

"_They…they took kaa-san alive tou-san," he gasped out. "You have to…you have to save her. It's too late for me…but please…save her!" Seeing his son take one more pained breath, he watched helplessly as his body fell back onto the futon, his eyes utterly lifeless. Feeling his heart shatter completely, he broke down, sobbing and cursing at the top of his voice, his tears staining the crimson cloth._

Jolting awake, Sosuke's chest heaved heavily as he shook off the pain and horror of his nightmare. Looking out as the sun rose over the horizon; he gritted his teeth and stormed out of his room, grabbing his haori and glasses as he went.

'_Never again! I will not lose my son again!'_ he thought vehemently, checking the reports on the ryoka incursion that had just come in.

XXX

As Sosuke found his zanpakuto blocked by a black daito, he felt his breath catch in his throat at the person in front of him. His mind was in disarray as he took in the orange locks that fluttered in the breeze, to the piercing brown eyes that stared back in defiance of death. Seeing the confident smirk that emboldened his allies and frustrated his enemies, pleased him, despite his blank expression.

"Sorry about that Captain Aizen," Gin said as he stood behind the man. "I sensed that kid coming, but thought I should do nothing for the time being."

'_In the end, it was a good thing that you ignored him Gin,' _Sosuke thought as he stared at Ichigo, Renji and Rukia bicker with one another. "It doesn't matter Gin. Whether I need to crush one ant or two, there is no difference to me," he said in even tone, watching as the pair of them raised their blades at him.

'_Still the rebellious child that refused to back down no matter the odds…how comforting to know that still holds true,' _he thought as he effortlessly blocked Renji's Higa Zekko. Sighing to himself, he caught Ichigo's blade with a single finger and barely flinched as he heard his blade cry out in horror as it sliced into the teenager's torso.

'_Hush Kyoka, this will all be over soon,' _he placated her, hearing a soft murmur of understanding. Looking at the boy as he collapsed to the ground, he felt a pang of guilt for raising his hand against him, but brushed it off in light of his current situation. Flash stepping away, he cut down Renji effortlessly, before walking towards Rukia and lifting her up by her collar. Seeing her body shake in fear, he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I see being hit by my reiatsu has sent you into paralysis," he taunted her. "Well that is to be expected after everything you've been through after all." Hearing the sounds of struggling and raspy breaths, he turned to Ichigo's prone body, his eyes widening as the boy tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

'_Please just stay down Ichigo-kun. I don't want to have to raise my blade against you again,'_ he thought pleadingly, his mind racing as Ichigo raised himself up onto one elbow.

As luck would have it, Captain Komamura chose that moment to arrive on the scene, forcing him to defend himself from this new arrival. Clutching the canine Captain's blade between his fingers, he couldn't help but wonder how so many of them made the rank of Captain, when they allowed their emotions to dull their blade so much.

"It's been a while since I've seen your true appearance Komamura-kun," he remarked, watching the Seventh Division Captain's face contort in anger. Filtering out the man's rant about his betrayal and other nonsense, he tapped into Kyoka's power and slipped past the Captain's defences._ "Hado no. 90, Kurohitsugi," _he chanted in a soft voice, while black energy, tinted with purple arced around his fingertips. Soon a black box formed around his fellow Captain and mercilessly impaled him with barbs of black energy.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, dear Rukia you have something that I need from you. Sadly it seems as if Ichigo and the others were just as capable at stopping your execution as I thought. Now I'm glad that I spent all that time searching for this," he said as he withdrew a thin purple cylinder from within the folds of his shihakusho and popped the top of it.

As the gas filled the area around them, his hand turned a sickly green and several spiked pillars erupted from the ground. Thrusting his hand into her torso, he extracted the Hogyoku from her soul.

'_Such a small object that holds such immeasurable power,' _he thought, watching in surprise as Rukia's soul was unharmed in the removal.

"Kisuke Urahara has truly outdone himself with this technique," he commented out loud, hearing Ichigo gasp in surprise. "I'm assuming that he failed to tell you the full extent of your mission here then," he said with some bitterness in his tone. "It is to be expected since the man is also a master manipulator. Allow me to explain it to you quickly and simply."

Before he could utter another sentence though, he felt a new reiatsu signature above him and several others approaching him. "It seems as if we have company. Very well my tale will have to wait," he said as he flash stepped to stand at Ichigo's side. Barely a moment later, he felt Sui-Feng's blade nipping into his throat, while Yoruichi sealed his blade within its sheath. Looking around him, he could see the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 arrive, 'capturing' him and his subordinates.

"It's over for you Aizen," Yoruichi said with her eyes narrowed at him, making him chuckle at her naivety. "What's so funny?!" she hissed at him, her eyes sparking in fury.

"Ah my apologies," he said with a smile, "but it is time for me to leave now."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM SUI-FENG!" Yoruichi yelled at her, escaping just in time as the negacion came down on the traitor. To her horror though, it trapped Ichigo in there with him, preventing any attempt at rescuing the boy from his clutches.

"I see you understand the gravity of the situation Yoruichi Shihoin," he said in a neutral tone, looking back at Ichigo, who was equally surprised at the turn of events. As the garganta tore open and the Gillians poured out of it, he felt the ground below him crack and start to rise slowly. "I would like to give my thanks, to all of you, for granting me two very special gifts. I have gained a powerful artefact and at the same time, a remarkable 'test subject'," he said, supressing the grimace that threatened to form at his choice of words. Rest assured, I will treat the both of them, with the utmost care."

Reaching the top of the pillar, he hefted Ichigo's body over his shoulder, being careful not to aggravate the boy's injuries any further.

"The next time we face each other," he said as he turned to face them, crushing his glasses and sweeping his hair back. "It will be when I ascend to the throne of heaven. Spend what time you have left wisely until then."

Hearing the garganta shut behind him, he began his trek to Hueco Mundo, still carrying the now unconscious body of the substitute soul reaper.

"Do ya need a hand Captain Aizen?" Gin asked as he walked next to him, pointing to the boy on his shoulders.

"Thank you Gin, but no. It is only a short walk there after all," Sosuke replied, keeping with his brisk pace.

"Forgive me Aizen-sama," Tosen spoke up as they neared the exit of the garganta. "But why did you bring the boy with?"

"As I said before Kaname," he replied, not bothering to turn around and face him. "He will make an interesting test subject." _'Not that either of you need to know the truth about it anyway,' _he amended, entering the throne room of Las Noches.

"Welcome back Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said with a bow, when the four of them appeared. "I trust that your plan was a success then?"

"Yes, it even surprised me with its effectiveness," he answered his most loyal arrancar so far. "I trust things have been stable in my absence."

"Of course Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra repeated, his eyes staring blankly at Ichigo, fooling everyone but Aizen with regards to his curiosity. "I have managed to find one potential Vasto Lorde that will be of interest to you and have confirmed his current location."

"Excellent work Ulquiorra," Sosuke said as he set Ichigo's unconscious body down on the ground. "Now I must ask that the three of you leave me please. I need to get to work on this one."

"Of course," the three of them echoed, heading out of the throne room and closing the door behind them. Once he was sure that he wasn't being watched, he let his fearless façade fall away and allowed his worry to cover his face.

"**Is he going to be okay?" **Kyoka Suigetsu asked him, her mind fragile after tearing into the boy.

'_If I act quickly, yes,' _he replied, pulling his own Hogyoku from his shihakusho and holding it in front of him.

Fusing it with his own reiatsu, he watched as the purple sphere reached out and engulfed Ichigo's prone form, bathing the throne room in a brilliant purple light. As it began its work, Ichigo's body shook in agony and a scream escaped his throat, the unearthly sound sending shivers down his spine as it rang through the entirety of the fortress.

XXX

All around the fortress, the various inhabitants reacted curiously to the reiatsu permeating the fortress. In his room Gin was puzzled at why Aizen was converting the boy so soon, but brushed it off since it wouldn't affect his own plans in any foreseeable way at the moment.

XXX

Ulquiorra had acquired a far off look in his eye as he felt the boy's reiatsu signature vary greatly. When he had first seen him, he felt the traces of hollow reiatsu permeating him, but now the feeling was completely different, almost as if something was seeking to rid him of that element.

XXX

Back in the throne room, the light died down, revealing Ichigo unharmed and healed, clad in his shihakusho with a sealed silver zanpakuto gripped tightly in his hands. Struggling to his hands and knees, the boy remained crouched down on all fours while he tried to regain his breath.

"Ichigo?" Sosuke asked hesitantly, seeing the boy's ears prick up at his voice. Fearing that the transformation had failed, he tensed up in anticipation.

When the boy's brown eyes finally met his own, he could see them soften slightly, while a smile formed on his face.

"Tou-san, it's good to see you again," Ichigo replied, struggling to his feet and almost collapsing in Sosuke's arms. Wrapping his unwilling arms around his father, he felt the man stiffen under his touch.

"It really is you Ichigo," Sosuke sighed as he returned the embrace, his arms tightening around the boy as his fears diminished somewhat, while he felt Kyoka Suigetsu jumping for joy within his inner world.

"Of course it's me? Who else could I be?" he asked incredulously while Sosuke's body shook with laughter. "What's happened to put you in this state tou-san? In fact why do you look so different? And where's kaa-san? She was always practically hanging off your hip." Seeing his father fall silent, Ichigo grew fearful and clasped his father's shoulders.

"Otou-san, what's wrong?" he asked as Sosuke's eyes filled with tears.

"I failed you both Ichigo," he said as he sunk into his throne, his head in his hands. "You died in my arms over two hundred years ago and only recently did I find your soul's reincarnation. That is why I look so different and would explain my current mental state," he explained, regaining some of his composure.

"And kaa-san?" Ichigo asked, already knowing that news was going to be horrible.

"She…she passed away too Ichigo. Executed by Sokyoku and removed permanently from the cycle of souls," Sosuke answered him, catching him just as the boy's legs gave out again and tears began to pour from his eyes.

"B-But why?" Ichigo sobbed, his mind struggling to understand why something would happen to his mother, a woman that was always kind to others and a shining example to him of all that was good in the world.

"I don't know why Ichigo-kun," Sosuke continued, doing his best to comfort his son. "The records were erased from the Great Spirit Library, as well as the forbidden archives under the Captain Commander's care. All I know for sure is that it was done under the Spirit King's orders."

"But kaa-san was always so…" Ichigo trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as a woman in her late thirties appeared in his mind, her spiky orange hair in stark contrast to her grey eyes and red kimono. Remembering the one time he asked her why her eyes were different to his own, while their hair was so similar, she laughed and told him that he inherited the best bits of his parents, that being her hair and his father's brown eyes.

Looking up at the man again, he stood on his own and offered him a small smile to assure him that he was fine.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked, watching as his father's features darkened and he returned to his throne.

"I plan to take away everything that the Spirit King holds dear," his father whispered venomously, surprising Ichigo at his tone.

"I won't try to deter you from that path, but kaa-san was never one to respond to violence, with more violence. Do you think she would forgive you?" he asked, seeing Sosuke's shoulders slump.

"Your mother can never feel anything ever again Ichigo," he said sternly, making Ichigo wince at his tone. "At this point it is irrelevant how she feels about my actions."

"Of course tou-san, sorry for asking you so callously," Ichigo said with his head bowed, relaxing when he felt his father's hand run through his hair, ruffling it like he used to.

"Don't bow to me like that Ichigo," he said softly. "I just got you back after two hundred years. I doubt I could be mad at you at all over the next few years."

"So what will you do now and what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked, still reeling from having his memory restored to his past life.

"For now…rest Ichigo," Sosuke said as he stood and led Ichigo out of the throne room and to his wing within Las Noches. Opening the door to the room across from his to a room, he led Ichigo inside. "There will be plenty of time to discuss what happened later. My room is across from yours; do not hesitate to come speak to me if needed." Watching his son walking into the room, dragging his feet as he walked, he suppressed the smile that threatened to spread across his face and watched him slump down onto the King-size bed.

'_I only hope that you will not be casualty of this vendetta of mine,' _he thought to himself, closing the door behind him and retreating to his own chambers.

XXX

So some subtle yet profound changes if you ask me and overall, I think it's a lot better this time round. Just a note, the reason why Ichigo was slightly confused after his 'transformation', is because Aizen is suppressing the knowledge of his death for now.

So what did you think about it? Let me know please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Husband to None and Father to One.**

Please note, the first chapter has been revised, so do read it again please. Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed, favourite and followed the last chapter and well, you asked for an expanded story and that's what I have for you today. Enjoy as always.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

"_Kido/Zanpakuto Attacks"_

'_Inner Speech / Thoughts'_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

XXX

**Chapter 2:**

As his eyelids fluttered and he began to slowly wake up, Ichigo found himself staring at a strange sight. What looked to be a five year old child was crouched down next to him, a finger pressed to his lips as he peered at Ichigo strangely.

Examining the boy closely, he could see that he had shoulder length black hair that was streaked with white highlights and pale white skin. His right eye was piercing blue with white sclera, while his left had a white iris within black sclera. Looking at his garb, the boy wore a simple black t-shirt over black pants. Finally to complete his look, the boy's feet were bare, his right foot crossed over his left. Once the boy noticed that Ichigo was beginning to wake up, his expression brightened considerably, before he launched himself at Ichigo.

"**Ichi-nii!"** he shouted in joy, wrapping his short arms around Ichigo's neck and surprising said teenager with his strength. Hooking his arms under the boy's arms, he pulled the boy back and held him out at arm's length, his expression curious.

While he continued to ponder who the little boy was in front of him, his mind suddenly jolted awake and he gasped in surprise. "Zangetsu!" he cried in shock, pulling the boy back into the hug, while the zanpakuto spirit laughed loudly. Pulling away again, he couldn't help but smirk at his zanpakuto. "I see you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you," he said sarcastically, watching amusedly as Zangetsu pouted back at him.

"**I did grow Ichi-nii, see I grew this much,"** he whined, holding his index finger and thumb about two inches apart.

"Yes a massive increase," Ichigo chuckled, causing his zanpakuto to scowl, cross his arms and turn away from him. "Aww don't be like that Zan-kun," he said with a smile, remembering the nickname he had for his zanpakuto.

"**Nuh uh, you're a Meany,"** Zangetsu replied back, shaking his head vigorously from side to side.

"I guess I'm going to have to prove to you otherwise," Ichigo replied with a sigh, causing Zangetsu's eyes to widen in fear.

"**No. Wait…don't Ichi…"** he tried to say, only to burst out into laughter as Ichigo's fingers began tickling him, his shorter frame being enveloped by his master's arms.

"So am I still a Meany?" he asked with a smile on his face, relenting on his assault slightly to allow Zangetsu to breathe and answer.

"**N-n…n-no!" **Zangetsu gasped out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he still continued to laugh. Feeling Ichigo finally stop, he recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's torso again. **"I missed you Ichi-nii,"** he mumbled, rubbing his head against Ichigo's chest.

"Yeah me too Zan-kun, but I'm back now," Ichigo said softly, rubbing his zanpakuto spirit's back soothingly. Looking around his inner world, he remarked at the changes to it. No longer was it made of the horizontal skyscrapers that his reincarnation had possessed, but was now a vertical city lined with immense white pillars and lush green grass. Staring at the closest pillar, he could see a set of blue double doors at the base of it, while row after row of windows, ran unbroken from top to bottom.

"**It's big,"** Zangetsu commented, breaking away from his wielder and staring up at the pillar. As his eyes roamed from the bottom up to the very peak, the child-like spirit fell over backwards as he continued to lean back. Chuckling as he caught the spirit, Ichigo and Zangetsu soon both burst out laughing.

"Come on, I want to go find tou-san," Ichigo said as he stood, holding a hand out to the younger spirit, who eagerly clasped on and Ichigo willed them both out of his inner world.

XXX

Opening his eyes to the real world again, Ichigo turned to the side of his bed to see Zangetsu jumping off the bed and rushing over to the door. "Hold up! You don't know your way around yet!" he called after his zanpakuto, rushing after him and grabbing him before he could run too far. Knocking calmly at Aizen's door, he heard a soft voice say enter and strode into the room. What he did not expect was to be swept up into a bone-crushing hug the second he entered, his vision obscured by strands of long silver hair.

"**Oh both my little boys are back"** a distinctly female voice trilled in joy, her grip tightening around the two of them.

"**Kaa-san…can't…breathe!"** Zangetsu choked out, while he and Ichigo were still trapped in her embrace.

Feeling her grip slacken greatly, Ichigo gasped and took several deep breaths as he took a step back and examined the woman in front of him. She had shoulder length silver hair that was done up in a high ponytail, with two strands framing her soft face. She was clothed in a green silk robe that was cut off a few inches above her knees, the garment barely hiding the busty, curvaceous figure that many a women would kill to have themselves. Returning his gaze to her face, he saw her staring at the two of them with bright viridian green eyes, her delicate nose and lips scrunched up as she stared down at the pair of them in annoyance.

"**The first time I see my sons in over two hundred years and all they can say is 'I can't breathe', humph. Shows how much you missed me," **she said with a pout, crossing her arms and turning away from them.

"**Sorry kaa-san,"** Zangetsu said remorsefully, rushing over and latching onto her leg. Seeing her pout falter, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as she gave in and smiled again, scooping Zangetsu up into her arms and causing him to laugh loudly again.

"It's good to see you again Kyoka Suigetsu," Ichigo said with a smile, bowing his head to her slightly, but gasping as he was dragged into another bone-crushing hug.

"She was in a terrible state after she cut you yesterday," Sosuke said with a solemn smile on his face, seated behind his desk as he watched the scene play out. "I felt that she deserved the chance to meet you in person again."

"Not…a problem…tou-san," Ichigo gasped out, settling for just accepting his position for now.

"There's a just a few things we need to sort out before we head for breakfast Ichigo," he said, causing Kyoka to let go of Ichigo and allow the teenager to concentrate on his father's words. "Despite our relationship, I do not want the others to know just yet. Until your strength has returned and I'm sure that you'll be able to hold your own, I don't want to put you in any danger of those who would use you against me."

'_It wouldn't be the first time I needed to defend myself because of my relationship to you,'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"As such your role will be that of my right hand as it were," Sosuke continued. "You will sit in on all matters related to our war effort and will be one of the ones left in charge should I be unavailable. Now as far as the others know, I have converted you using the Hogyoku and convinced you to betray your former friends and allies."

"But technically I haven't betrayed them, I've just been reunited with my family," Ichigo said with a smirk, while Aizen also smiled.

"True, but they don't know that," he said. "And for that reason many of them will seek to convince you that you have been brain-washed to believe what I have told you. Of course in the eyes of the Captain Commander and Central 46, I am the 'bad guy'."

"You know, this is why I liked the forest," his son groaned. "Peace, quiet and very few people that hold such idealistic views on right and wrong and formed their own opinions on things. Honestly they're just a bunch of sheep repeating the same thing in the end!"

"You were one of those sheep not too long ago Ichigo-kun," Sosuke commented, watching his son scowl and turn away.

"Yeah but that was different," he grumbled in reply. "I mean what did you expect after having those ideals stuffed down my throat for most of my life. Though some of it was similar to what you taught me."

"Yes, well…" Sosuke began rising from his chair and walking over to Ichigo, "Isshin Kurosaki is many things, an honourable family man being one of them. But we've spoken enough about such matters. Come we need to meet the others for breakfast."

"Of course tou-san," Ichigo replied, feeling the zanpakuto spirits disappear back into their inner worlds and following Aizen out of his room. As he crossed the threshold though, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Peering back at the man curiously, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Forgive me Ichigo, but I do not believe that, that is suitable attire for your new life here," Sosuke said, gesturing to the black shihakusho that he wore. "There are various outfits within your room, please choose something appropriate first and meet me out here."

Nodding to his father, Ichigo slipped back into his room and headed towards the walk-in closet. Not bothering too much on what he wore, he quickly settled on a white gi and hakama, similar in style to his old shihakusho. He did however opt for a new dark blue obi, the colour reminding him strongly of his reiatsu. Finally he did away with his white socks and sandals and slipped into a pair of black socks, which felt so soft that it was akin to draping silk over his skin and a pair of white sandals. Presenting himself to his father again, he noted the pleased smile at his altered appearance and fell into step behind the man as he led the way to the dining area.

After five minutes of walking, the pair of them entered an ornate dining area, Tosen and Ichimaru already seated and waiting for Aizen. "These are my associates in my endeavours, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen," he explained to Ichigo, keeping up the ruse that Ichigo knew nothing of them. "They, like yourself, are second in command to myself and as such will also be part of ensuring that Las Noches is maintained properly in my absence."

Nodding their head in greeting, both Tosen and Ichimaru were taken aback as they took in the former substitute in front of them. Yesterday his reiatsu was leaking out of him unrestrained. Yet now, his presence was rather muted, belying his true strength.

"It's good ta see ya again Kurosaki-kun, I hope ya aren't feelin' too bad afta' what happened to ya yesterday," Gin said with his usual wide smile, puzzling Ichigo at his personality.

"Could be worse I guess," he said quietly, taking an open seat at the table, directly across from his father. Moments after they had taken their seats, several arrancar servants swept into the room, some bearing trays with various fruits, meats and other accompaniments, while one bore a tray of tea and coffee. Chuckling inwardly, Ichigo smirked at Aizen as he had a steaming cup of tea placed in front of him.

"So how do ya think your friends are taking your capture?" Gin asked, digging into his dried persimmons that he was so fond of.

Taking care to swallow his mouthful of rice and scrambled egg, Ichigo wet his throat with some orange juice before answering, "They're probably trying to find some way to storm in here and rescue me as soon as possible. That's just the kind of people they are. The worst possible thing they could be doing is moping about my capture," he explained, eagerly returning to his food and barely conscious of the smile of approval from his father.

XXX

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society, the Gotei 13 laboured to repair the damage from the recent ryoka invasion. As both soul reapers and humans were treated under the care of the Fourth Division, the teenagers from Karakura Town reeled from the loss of their comrade. Whilst each of them knew the dangers of coming on this mission, none of them had expected one of their own to be kidnapped by a traitorous soul reaper and to be used for his demented plans. Despite reassurances that the situation would be resolved as soon as possible, without harming their friend in the process, each of them were sceptical of the sincerity of that statement. Even if they wanted to do something about it though, each of them knew that none of them possessed the power needed to do anything about it.

When faced with the fact that a single man had effortlessly cut down not only Ichigo and Renji, but even a fellow Captain without breaking a sweat, it only served to reinforce their powerlessness in the matter.

"Hey," a quiet feminine voice broke into their stupor and drawing their attention to the doorway. Standing with her hand on the doorframe, clad in a violet kimono with white blossoms embroidered along the edges, stood Rukia, with Renji's imposing stature behind her.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime greeted her politely, but with a far less affectionate tone than when they had spoken back in the World of the Living, while Chad grunted his greeting and Uryu nodded his head in their direction. Walking into the room with Renji, the two of them drew up two chairs and joined the others in their silent mourning.

"Have the Captains decided to do anything?" Orihime asked quietly, turning to face the petite soul reaper and seeing her grimace.

"They…are still deliberating on what is to be done," she said sadly, watching the three teenager's shoulders slump at hearing this. "But I know that Yoruichi and Captain Ukitake have been trying their best to organise some form of rescue mission. It's just hard to do when you have no way to get there in the first place." Seeing them nod in understanding, but still sit slumped in defeat, she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

XXX

Elsewhere in the Fourth Division relief station, Captain Commander Yamamoto was currently flanked by Kyoraku and Ukitake, while he sat next to Byakuya's bedside.

"And you are sure of this information Captain Kuchiki?" the aged commander asked, his tone grave and serious. When he had been informed that the stoic Sixth Division Captain had requested an audience with him, he had not expected to learn such disturbing news.

"Positive Captain Commander," the noble replied in his even tone. "The boy possesses a power unlike anything I have seen before. During my battle with him, a side emerged that radiated pure death and madness. If it were another soul reaper, I would not be concerned. However this…being that resides within the boy, its power was tainted, unwholesome and depraved. It reminded me too strongly of a hollow."

Seeing the old man stroking his beard quietly, Kyoraku and Ukitake exchanged nervous looks with one another, their minds thrown back to the incident over a hundred years ago.

"I see, thank you for this information Captain Kuchiki," the commander said as he stood. "Despite what he has done for the Soul Society, it is unfortunate but young Ichigo Kurosaki should be considered as a potentially dangerous individual and is to be detained or executed should the situation present itself," he proclaimed, shocking the three Captains present.

"Sensei are you sure that is wise?" Ukitake asked carefully. "The boy may be strong, but is it not too soon to condemn him to execution?"

"Regardless of our personal feelings for the boy, he has been captured by the enemy and will most likely turn on us, willingly or not," the old man explained, his expression completely blank. "Whether he was hero or convict, it matters not after what Aizen will do to him. If possible, I hope and pray that he perishes under the strain of Aizen's plans so that we are not forced to end him. But should he become a threat, I expect each and every one of you to carry out my orders without question," he finished sternly.

"Of course Sensei/Jii-san/Captain Commander," the three of them answered, bowing their heads as he left the room.

"For his and his friend's sakes, I hope the boy passed on before Aizen was able to tend to him," Kyoraku said solemnly, drawing his hat lower and leaving not long after the Captain Commander.

"We need to tell Rukia about this," Ukitake said softly, noticing the Kuchiki Head's back stiffen at the mention of her name. "Ichigo's friends need to be told too."

"No," the injured Captain replied in an emotionless voice, surprising his senior Captain. "To tell them now would only worsen the hurt. It would be best if they simply learned of him as a casualty of war, rather than a prisoner with a death sentence from both sides on his head."

"I see the logic behind you words," he replied with a sigh. "I will not inform the others of it, but at the very least Yoruichi should be told. She can inform the boy's family of his demise."

"Where is the cat woman anyway," Byakuya asked with a grimace. "She is not one to miss things such as this."

"I don't know really, I haven't seen her since the last Captain's meeting actually," Ukitake replied, holding his chin in contemplation as he thought.

XXX

Hearing a knock at their door, Karin muted the TV for a minute and ambled over to the door. Opening it, she found herself face to face with a tall man dressed in a green shirt and pants with an even darker green jacket worn over it. He had pale skin and light blonde hair, hidden away beneath his green and white striped bucket hat. In his hand was a thin brown cane, it's clacking mirrored by his wooden clogs.

Next to him was a lithe woman that was so alike to the supermodels you saw on TV and in magazines, that she wondered what she would be doing with such a man. Her golden yellow eyes and long purple hair mesmerised her even further, drawing attention away from her bright orange top and tight black leggings with crème leg warmers.

"We're here to see Isshin Kurosaki," the man said in an even tone, his grey eyes boring into her own with such intensity that she flinched back slightly.

"Uh yeah sure, one sec," Karin said as she stepped back from the door, inviting them in. "Hey Goat-chin, there's some people here who want to talk to you," she yelled, her voice echoing all the way to her father's room.

"Ah what can I do for you," Isshin said as he appeared at the foot of the stairs, smiling brightly at his guests. When he noticed it was Kisuke and Yoruichi though, his smile faltered and fell away, replaced with a look of grim determination. "Karin, can both you and you sister go up to your room please," he requested, gesturing for the two exiles to follow after him.

Once they were within the man's office and the door was shut tight, he rounded on them with a glare. "What's happened that the both of you need to show up at my home," he almost growled his mind already in a panic at what could possibly have happened to Ichigo.

"Aizen made his move. He's taken the Hogyoku and retreated into Hueco Mundo," Kisuke said with a sigh, removing his hat from his head and holding it in his free hand.

"Then Ichigo and the others didn't retrieve it in time," Isshin said bluntly. "What's happened to them? Did they stop Rukia's execution in time? And where are they now?"

"They did manage to prevent her execution and most of them are recovering in the Soul Society at the moment," Kisuke replied, fidgeting in his seat.

Growing more agitated over the scientist's continued evasion; Isshin began to worry even more. "Stop playing around Kisuke and tell me what happened to Ichigo."

Seeing the man flinch and turn away from him, he felt his panic increase tenfold and he looked desperately at Yoruichi for answers.

Sighing at the desperate look from the man in front of her, Yoruichi glanced at the shopkeeper to her right, before turning back to the distraught father. "He's been captured by Aizen Isshin and we have no idea how to get him back."

XXX

And Yoruichi drops the bomb on Isshin, poor man. I was pretty much smiling myself when I wrote the scene between Ichigo and Zangetsu, so I hope it brought a smile to your face too. I'll explain why he's like that later on.

So what did you like about it and where do you think I could improve. Till next time guys and girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Husband to None and Father to One.**

Well now it's been a while since this story saw any love, let's get going shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 3:**

Almost a week had passed since the battle over Sokyoku Hill and Ichigo's kidnapping by Aizen, at least this was the story the rest of the soul reapers and Ichigo's friends believed. In the Soul Society, it was a sombre procession that walked towards the senkaimon, their feet dragging towards the gateway that would take them home.

Despite the fact that they had accomplished what they had set out to do, they had done so at great personal cost. One of their number had lost his powers in his fight for vengeance, while their leader had been captured by an enemy neither side had foreseen. There was no pomp or ceremony for the teen's departure and certainly none was asked for, as just a few soul reapers who intimately knew the teens saw them off.

Hugging the petite soul reaper that had been their entire reason for going on this suicidal adventure, Orihime sniffed and wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes, offering a false smile to Rukia as she stepped back, Uryu and Chad silently standing a few feet behind her, exchanging silent nods with Renji as he stood behind Rukia. In the distance three Captains watched the proceedings with various expressions of frustration, anger and sorrow. Kenpachi Zaraki stood with a grim expression on his scarred face, Yachiru hanging from his shoulder, while Ikkaku and Yumichika stood behind him, their expressions equally dark. Shunsui Kyoraku stood alongside his long-time friend Jushiro Ukitake, the latter with a downcast expression on his face, while the former had his hat tilted low over his head to hide his expression, even as his mind churned relentlessly.

"Why do I feel like a coward standing here Kyoraku?" Ukitake spoke, breaking the silent vigil the pair of them held. "Why do I feel like a failure despite doing everything within my power?"

"Perhaps because we are failures in this mess Ukitake," Shunsui replied as he looked up from under the brim of his hat. "Because we're sending the kids that saved us from committing one of the gravest mistakes in our history, without so much as a thank you, back home. We haven't even explained to them that their friend is now amongst a list of targets marked for death and there's nothing they can do to change that. Does that sound about right?"

Nodding his head in answer, Ukitake watched as the last one to vanish through the gate was Yoruichi, the former Captain of the Second Division staring back over her shoulder at the Captains one last time before she disappeared. Sighing Ukitake began to walk away, Kyoraku at his side.

"What's going to happen now I wonder?" he said out loud, staring off into the distance in contemplation, almost hoping and praying that the answer would be presented before his eyes.

"We prepare as best we can Ukitake. We sharpen our blades and shake off the complacency that's clouded our senses. We work to pay those kids back a hundredfold and then some."

"That's…that's rather touching Kyoraku, but will it be enough?"

"To that old friend, I can only hope and pray that it is," he replied, the dead silence of the Seireitei unnerving him.

XXX

Within the fortress of Las Noches though, the shrill clang of steel on steel echoed over the sands as two combatants clashed repeatedly time and time again.

From his balcony, Aizen watched with Gin as Ichigo and Ulquiorra practiced below them. After forcefully recombining the two halves of his reincarnated son's soul together, he was left to recover for a few days, before his skills were to be put to the test. Unsurprisingly the former skills he had as a result of his training in his past life had come back with him, albeit he had to practice with them once again to brush off the stiffness and unfamiliarity he felt while using them.

As they separated from their blade lock, their sealed zanpakuto glinting in the bright artificial light of the dome, Aizen raised an eyebrow at the pale blue light that was forming at Ichigo's outstretched fingertip. Mere moments later and the spell fired off unerringly, striking the arrancar point blank in his sternum and blasting effortlessly out the back of his uniform. As his son seemed dumbfounded by his attack piercing the arrancar's hierro so easily, he was rewarded with a vicious backhand from his opponent that sent him barrelling backwards. As the teenager recovered from the attack though, he grimaced at the blood pouring liberally from his broken nose. Stemming the flow with his fingers slightly, he sheathed his sword and walked back to his sparring partner who had done the same. As he inspected the supposed wound a little more carefully, his eyes widened as the emotionless Espada parted his coat, revealing his hollow hole. Seeing Ichigo bury his face in his hands, Aizen couldn't help but chuckle at his misfortune. Really the boy should have known better than to think that he had injured one of his most powerful warriors with such a low level spell.

"It's a bit creepy seeing Ichigo-kun progress so rapidly isn't it Captain Aizen?" Gin asked, breaking into the traitor's reverie. Glancing at his subordinate with a raised eyebrow, he motioned for him to elaborate. "Well it's been a week and already he's sealed his zanpakuto, corrected some of the problems with his stance, harnessed his reiatsu to use kido and become proficient enough to use them in the heat of battle…he's a scary, scary kid."

"You were a boy yourself when you graduated within a year from the Shino Academy Gin," Aizen said with a hint of amusement in his tone. "I would think that you would feel a hint of kinship with him since he is essentially following in your footsteps."

"Ya think so?" he replied with a grin on his face. "I don't remember earning my Bankai in two days, nor do I remember picking fights with Captains and Lieutenants months after learning how to use my powers."

"Perhaps, but you did kill our third seat if I do remember correctly in your first day as a member of the Gotei 13," Aizen replied, rising from his seat as Ulquiorra and Ichigo began to retreat into the building's interior.

"I guess, but I have ta admit…the biggest reason for his growth is probably because of you Captain Aizen," Gin added as he trailed after him. "Tosen and some of the other arrancar are wondering what you're teaching 'im behind closed doors and honestly, I couldn't blame 'em for being curious."

"I see…" Aizen said nonchalantly, his footsteps echoing down the deserted hallway as they left his private chambers. "And what do you believe Gin?"

"I believe that you're a child with a new toy, you can't help but ta play with it. But then you're also a smart enough that you can't help but improve on it until it finally exceeds your expectations."

"And this is where your concern comes in?" Aizen asked curiously, seeing the trail of thought his subordinate was following.

"Well more Tosen's concern than mine…" Gin commented with a shrug. "The thing is...what will you do when he gets too powerful to control? I don't know how you managed to convince the kid, but what if he fights out of it?" Seeing Aizen stop in front of him, Gin froze mid-step, his head tilted curiously to the side.

"There's nothing for you to worry about Gin, Kurosaki is behind us completely and I do not believe anything in this world or another will be able to shake that trust in me," Aizen replied with a small smile. "Come along now, I believe it's time we give young Kurosaki his first mission."

XXX

Grumbling slightly to himself as he walked the lifeless halls of Las Noches, Ichigo had to resist the urge to tweak his nose after the arrancar within the medical bay had reset it. He would've done it himself, but the under Ulquiorra's _'insistence'_, he found himself dragged to the infirmary.

'_Aizen-sama would not be pleased if you left such an injury unattended. His instructions were that every injury, no matter how minor, be treated as soon as possible lest it create complications later,' _the emotionless Espada's words echoed in his head.

'_Yeah right as if that's the real reason. He just doesn't want me trying to heal myself that's all,'_ Ichigo grumbled his hands behind his head as he walked. To be fair though at least the arrancar was not shy about taking advantage of an opening though, no matter whom his opponent was. Staring at the hand he had used to cast the kido though, he clenched and unclenched it repeatedly for a few minutes, feeling his power contained by little more than his flesh and bone. _'I felt as weak as a plus when I first woke up, but now…it seems to bubble vehemently under my skin, aching to be released without restraint.'_

"**It'd be easier if we had someone to play with," **Zangetsu commented, his child-like form appearing before Ichigo and circling around him as he walked. **"You're keeping me all bottled up in that form and I haven't been allowed to play at all in over a two centuries!"**

"Zan-kun it's pointless to keep you released all the time and you know as well as I do that you've been awake for a few months now, so you technically haven't had any fun in a week." Ichigo said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to deal with the child. Honestly the one upside to the older version of Zangetsu was that he was infinitely more mature than his younger counterpart.

"**Nuh-uh Ichi-nii, the time before you woke up doesn't count since it wasn't really me then,"** the little boy said with a pout, crossing his arms obstinately as he started to walk alongside Ichigo.

"Look as soon as we find someone that merits your power, in a fight and not a spar," he said quickly as the child's eyes lit up, "then I'll be sure to use you okay, but not until then."

"**But I want to play now! You're just being a big meany!" **the spirit continued to whine, while Ichigo's frustration finally seemed to get the better of him as he gave him a mild glare.

"That's generally because anything you _'play'_ with typically ends up in a state that renders it useless. And right now that's the last thing we need if we're trying to build an army."

"**Ulqui-kun could take it and not break though, right Ulqui-kun?"** Zangetsu whined yet again, just as Ulquiorra sonidoed in front of Ichigo.

Staring at the spirit next to Ichigo with a neutral expression, Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Ichigo, seeing the teen with a slight scowl on his face. He still didn't know what it was about the boy that interested Aizen so much, but experiencing first hand his explosive growth, the arrancar was willing to reserve his judgement for now. "Aizen-sama requests your presence in the conference room immediately Kurosaki."

Nodding his head, Ichigo felt his zanpakuto spirit disappear and headed towards the conference room with the arrancar trailing him.

As they arrived, he was unsurprised that the doors swung inwards by themselves, their hinges groaning under their colossal weight.

"Aizen-sama," they both said with a bow, Ichigo more to keep up the façade that he and his father worked to build, while his father idly sipped from a cup in his hands, his eyes closed.

"You are dismissed Ulquiorra," Aizen said softly, not even watching as the arrancar got up and exited the room silently. As the doors slid shut, he allowed a small smile to grace his features as he rose from his chair and approached Ichigo. "You underestimated him today in your spar," he teased him, earning a growl of irritation from Ichigo.

"I've been trying to get a gauge of my powers for days now and all of a sudden I blast through an arrancar's skin with a weak ass kido?! If you were my age you would have been surprised too!" Ichigo shouted up at him.

"Fair is fair, I'll give you that Ichigo, but you need to remember that he tries to hide his true strength from everyone, myself included," Aizen commented as he finally reached Ichigo. "More importantly, on to the reason I called you here." Taking his seat at the end of the table once again, he gestured for Ichigo to join him on his right hand side. Once Ichigo was seated, a faint hologram appeared above the table showing a large map of Hueco Mundo. Waving his finger over it, Aizen highlighted a particular area to the north of Las Noches, zooming in on it several times until several pulsing red dots were visible on it.

Standing up and making his way over to it, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at the individual dots, each seeming to constantly circle two stationary dots, before stilling and vanishing all together. "Ulquiorra brought them to my attention when we returned. I believe you're strong enough now to go out and recruit them on your own. If they resist…then you are to dispose of them. I cannot afford to have a reckless hollow killing potential recruits."

"Do we know if they have a home of some sorts around there? I don't relish the idea of hunting them down if they move before I even get there."

"I don't believe that will be a problem Ichigo for if my assumption is correct, they have stayed in the same spot, unmoving for several weeks now," Aizen said with a smile, while Ichigo reeled back in slight surprise. "Enjoy your hunt son, I trust you not to fail me."

XXX

Flash stepping across the white sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo kept his expression blank as he ran through several possible scenarios in his head. One, the hollows attacked him on sight and he was forced to subdue them and bring them back. Two, he was forced to defend himself and unfortunately the hollows met their demise in the end. Three, the hollows were reasonable enough to follow him and he had no need to worry about shedding any blood at all._ 'Tch, as if I'd be so lucky.'_

"**Aww, but that way I won't get to play with anyone,"** Zangetsu whined from within his inner world, while Ichigo frowned in annoyance.

"You're far more bloodthirsty than I remember…it doesn't suit you," he commented, taking his zanpakuto's silence as a sign of him sulking. As two blips appeared on the horizon, along with a noticeable reiatsu in the air, he turned his attention squarely back on his imminent discussion with a hollow. As the two blips began to take the form of a mountain of corpses, Ichigo was slightly shocked at the sheer number of kills the two had managed to accumulate.

Glancing at the base between the two mountains of corpses, he spied two individuals seated on the cold sand, their bodies wrapped in a ragged brown cloak that hid their bodies from view. As he drew nearer though, he noticed that the larger of the two was clearly male and had a dark brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion. His companion in comparison seemed to be female and at least half his height. Her hair, unlike his, was hidden partially under her mask and was a light green shade. As he came to a stop in front of them, the male looked up at him, an almost…dare he say it resigned expression on his face as his warm brown eyes met cool-grey.

"Did you two do that?" he asked bluntly, pointing over his shoulder at the mountain of corpses behind him.

"No, they died on their own," the male answered in a blank tone, taking his eyes off Ichigo as he turned to look at the horizon.

"So you killed them with the reiatsu you're exuding right now…that's quite impressive you know."

"I guess," the male deadpanned, while Ichigo began to grow annoyed at how blasé he was being about the whole thing.

"Why do you stay here then? Why not find someone just as strong as you are?"

"What would be the point, they would eventually end up succumbing to our power eventually. And staying here brought you here, perhaps more will come in the future," the male answered again, turning back to face Ichigo.

"So your solution is to sit back and do nothing?" Ichigo asked incredulously, his eyes bugging out slightly.

"It's a good plan," the man deadpanned once again, making Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration.

Feeling Zangetsu forcibly manifest again, he watched with a raised eyebrow as he calmly walked straight up to the man and peered under the cloak that hid the majority of his face from view. As cool-grey met mismatched blue and white, Zangetsu pursed his lips and grabbed the man's hand, grunting in exertion as he struggled to pull the hollow to his feet.

"**If you're so alone…" **he huffed, digging his little feet into the ground as he kept pulling. **"Then we'll show you our friends and maybe they'll become your friends."** Yelping as he lost his grip of the man's hand and went tumbling backwards in the sand, much to the amusement of Ichigo and the curious looks from the other two, Zangetsu huffed and got back to his feet, dusting himself free of the sand he was covered in. **"Fine, be that way then, but just so you're know, we're leaving."** Huffing once again, he stomped over to Ichigo again, yanking on the bottom of his hakama as he whined pitifully to his master.

"I want to go with them," the girl spoke for the first time since their arrival, surprising Ichigo and Zangetsu as they turned to face her.

"Are you sure?" her companion asked, seemingly unsurprised at her request.

"They look strong enough to stand in our presence, maybe their friends are too?"

Nodding his head, he rose to his feet, towering over Ichigo with his lithe build. "Our names are Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, can you please take us to your friends?" the now named Starrk asked, while Ichigo was left reeling at how easy it had been to convince them.

"Uh…okay," Ichigo spoke hesitantly. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki," he said unwaveringly, holding his hand out for the Starrk to shake.

"Hehe, Strawberry," Lilynette said with a chuckle, earning a giggle from Zangetsu, while Ichigo fumed silently.

'_We only need one of them, I could just say that only one of them agreed to come back,'_ he grumbled, turning on his heel and heading back to Las Noches, while Zangetsu struck up an animated conversation with Lilynette, Starrk trailing behind the young pair.

XXX

And we're done for now. I have to admit I hate these first few chapters when you're just setting the foundation. They're just so damn annoying at times. Anyway let me know what you think guys and girls. Till next time, cya.


End file.
